Memories Are Magic
by LoveFaithxx33
Summary: What happens when anyone non-magical, squibs, muggles, and even the families of muggle-borns, must have any and all memories of magic erased? How will certain people cope? What happens when those with lost memories are close friends? Even family or lovers?
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione!" Fred called, running up to the witch who was comfortably lounging in the Weasley's garden reading.

"Yes, Fred?" She looked up with an inquiring expression.

"I will never understand how you know if it's me or George... Anyway, you are wanted inside." Without waiting for her to close her book, he grabbed her by the wrist an pulled her to the back door.

"What-"

"Shh, just wait."

Hermione was unceremoniously dumped onto a fraying, brown couch. She warily looked at the faces around her; two identicals, one freckly redhead in her year, a boy with emerald eyes, a girl with long, flaming hair, and Percy (predictably scowling while briskly leaving the room, muttering bout being rudely interrupted).

"-so what do you say?"

"Huh?" She blinked, realizing she missed what Harry had been trying to say to her.

"Harry was just saying that we will be playing a game of quiditch," Ginny explained.

"But I don't-"

"Fly. Yes, we know," Chorused the twins.

Ron piped up, "Which, if you had actually paid attention to what Harry said, you would already know that we know you wouldn't fly-"

"So we need you to be the referee," Harry finished.

"I suppose," Hermione agreed.

"Great, let's go!"

"Wait, now?!"

"Why not?" Said Ron.

"I- uh, fine!"

* * *

The sun was hot and blistering against Hermione's face as she called the end of the game.

"With a score of 380 to 243, the Bashing Banshees (Harry's team) beat the Pixie Pumpkins (Ginny's team)."

Ron, who was on Harry's team, patted the twins on the back mockingly. Hermione watched as they pulled Ron into a brotherly wrestling match. Harry and Ginny shared a look at their antics and proceeded to bet on who they thought would win.

Ginny looked over and called, "Hey what about you, Hermione? Who will win?"

A quick glance at the grappling trio was all she needed. "George. He may be shorter than Ron and identical to Fred, but he has more muscle."

"Okay, it's ten sickles if you loose. I have my money on Fred, Harry says Ron." With a wink, she turned back to the boys to watch for the outcome.

A few flips and rolls later, George won. Hermione grinned and turned to Harry and Ginny with her hand held out. They both muttered and began pulling silver coins out of their pockets- but they never made it to her hand.

A large screech owl swooped over her head and dropped a thin letter into her outstretched hand. When everyone looked expectantly at her, she opened the letter. It read-

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_There has been a policy made regarding muggles and the unusual number of them witnessing magic. This policy concerns **ALL **muggles, and as your parents are involved, we thought it best to inform you of what will take place._

_This is an urgent matter. Meet me in my office in an hour. You may bring Harry and whichever Weasleys wish to come. I am sorry for the inconvenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'My parents...?' Hermione's stomach plummeted.


	2. Not a Story, But Please Read!

Ok, first thing's first: I am very sorry to those that were looking forward to a new chapter! This is merely an update to my readers. The notebook that had my pre-written chapters in it is gone... I'm pretty devastated about that. I will try and come up with the missing chapters soon, but SOLs are coming up next week. Furthermore, to answer some questions, comments, and reviews (thank you _Dubious Sight_ and _silentflame11891_): Thank you and I'm glad you enjoy the story! I will try not to disappoint. _Dubious Sight, _thanks for telling me about the page break. I will consider that for future chapters. As of this moment, I do not have a planned pairing. This story is mainly about the bonds created between friends, what can test those bonds, what makes them stronger, etc. However, if there are enough people to ask me about pairings or suggest certain pairings, I may hint at a romantic relationship, but I will not make it the main point of the story.

Thank you guys for bearing with me and I hope to have chapters up soon. Please don't be shy! I love reviews, just don't be outright mean, please. Thanks!

~Faith


End file.
